


Trouble Comes Double

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Twins [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, PWP, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone would have told John Winchester years ago that he’d end up a single father raising four boys he would have laughed in their face and called them crazy, and yet here he was. His eldest boys, the twins Dean and Jensen, were 19, and his youngest sons, the twins Sam and Jared, had just turned 15 a couple months earlier. John knew he wasn’t the best of fathers, but he tried to do his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Comes Double

If someone would have told John Winchester years ago that he’d end up a single father raising four boys he would have laughed in their face and called them crazy, and yet here he was. His eldest boys, the twins Dean and Jensen, were 19, and his youngest sons, the twins Sam and Jared, had just turned 15 a couple months earlier. John knew he wasn’t the best of fathers, but he tried to do his best. 

He was glad his boys were close, he didn’t know what he would have done had they not gotten along, but they seemed to be even more inseparable now than they had been when they were children. They hadn’t always been so close, and he didn’t know what had changed between them but he was glad that the boys could be trusted to keep each other out of trouble. He worried about something happening to him, but he knew that as long as his sons kept the bond they had, they’d be fine.  
\---

 

Dean was pacing the living room of the house his brothers and he were staying in, their dad off on yet another hunt, leaving the boys alone to their own devices. Jensen was off god knows where, doing god knows what, and Dean had no clue where Sammy or Jay were off to. Dean had worked that day, and had come home to an empty house. While that wasn’t unusual, Sam and Jared hadn’t left a note, something they always did if they left when Dean and Jensen weren’t home.

Dean was trying not to worry to badly, but it was his and Jensen’s responsibility to take care of their baby brothers and how could they do that if the boys didn’t tell them where they were going. Dean cursed loudly, he had looked in every room of the house for the boys only to find no sign of them and was starting to get angry. He walked to the back door, hoping that maybe he would find them out back.

His jaw dropped, mouth going dry at the sight that greeted him. Sam was leaning against the toolshed, hands locked into Jared’s hair as the two of them made out, bodies pressed so tightly against each other that it appeared like they were trying to get into each others skin. Jared’s hands were holding onto Sam’s ass, holding his twin against him. Both boys were shirtless, their tan skin glistening with sweat in the summer sun.

Dean swallowed hard, his pants uncomfortably tight all of the sudden, but unable to drag his eyes away from the two of them. He watched as Sam released one of his hands, moving it between them to stroke Jared’s cock through his jeans. Jared rested his forehead against Sam’s moaning as Sam kneaded his cock gently.

Dean knew he shouldn’t be watching them, but found himself unable to stop. He bit his lip, trying not to make a sound as Jared dropped to his knees, nuzzling Sam’s cock through his pants before yanking them down and engulfing Sam’s length in one motion. Dean heard a gasp from behind him, and turned his head to see Jensen, who had obviously just seen what he had. Dean could tell that neither Sam or Jared had heard the sound as Jared continued to bob his head up and down along Sam’s cock.

“Fuck,” Jensen whispered, his eyes never leaving the boys.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Dean responded, trying to will himself away from the doorway, trying to leave them in privacy. His body wouldn’t listen to him, content to watch as Jared gave Sam what looked like one hell of a blowjob.

“Fuck, Jay, so good,” they heard Sam moan, his hands resting on Jared’s head as his twin continued to move up and down his length. He licked his lips, looking over to the doorway, winking at Dean and Jensen before returning his attention to Jared.

The wink was enough to make Dean’s legs work again, but rather than going back inside he found himself walking towards his younger brothers. He could tell that Jensen was right behind him, the two of them making their way to Sam and Jared’s sides.

Jared pulled off of Sam’s cock with a wet pop, licking his lips and giving the tip a quick kiss before looking up at Dean and Jensen and grinning at them. He reached up, grabbing Dean by the waistband of his pants and nuzzled against his hard cock. “Can I?” he asked, his voice laced with lust.

Dean just nodded, not trusting his voice. He let out a moan when Jared opened his pants, pulling out his hard cock and proceeded to do to Dean what he had done to Sam. Dean could tell this was far from the first blowjob Jared had ever given and groaned as he felt his brother swallow around him.

Sam smirked at Jensen, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pulling him for a kiss before whispering against his lips, “Wanna feel those lips around me, Jen.” 

Dean groaned as his twin sank to his knees, taking their younger brother’s hard length into his mouth, making Dean wonder what it would feel like to have those lips wrapped around his own cock. Part of Dean knew that this wasn’t the smartest thing to be doing, standing out in the backyard where anyone could see them, his cock sliding in and out of Jared’s willing mouth. but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. His fingers carded through Jared’s hair as his brother swallowed hard around the tip of Dean’s cock, his throat working Dean to the edge embarrassingly fast. 

“You can fuck his mouth harder, Dean,” Sam said, his voice positively sinful, “he can take it. Jared’s a good little cocksucker.”

Dean let out a choked off moan as he came hard down Jared’s throat, his hand caressing his brother’s cheek lovingly. He could hear Sam cursing and looked over to see him throw back his head and let out a bit off yell as he came.

Jared stood, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him hard. He leaned against Dean, his hard cock rubbing against Dean’s thigh. Dean grabbed Jared’s ass, and Jared moved to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. “Let’s go inside,” he said against Dean’s lips, drawing a groan from his brother.

Dean looked over to notice Jensen dragging Sam back inside. He grinned, carrying Jared inside the house. He heard Sam moaning from the living room and looked to see him bent over the back of the couch, his jeans around his ankles as Jensen thrust into him with slow thrusts. Sam had his head thrown back against Jensen’s shoulder, Jensen’s mouth latched onto the side of Sam’s neck, leaving a mark there.

Dean moved them towards the others, laying Jared down onto the couch. He began trailing kisses along Jared’s body, causing Jared to arch up against him, his hard cock grinding against Dean’s body.

“Dean, please,” Jared moaned, his eyes locking on his big brother’s.

“What do you need, Jay?” Dean whispered against Jared’s chest, before sucking one of his nipples into his mouth.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me, Dean. Need to feel you in me,” Jared was practically shaking with want.

Dean stood, tossing his shirt over his shoulder and kicking off his pants. He yanked Jared’s pants down his legs, tossing them to the floor. Dean moved his fingers to brush at Jared’s hole, and was shocked to find him slicked. 

Jared winked at him, moaning, “From earlier, with Sam.”

Dean cursed, looking briefly over at where Jensen was still fucking Sam with long slow thrusts. Sam was hard again, his cock rubbing against the back of the couch, and Dean couldn’t help himself form reaching over and wrapping his hand around it and giving it one light stroke. He looked back down to Jared and said, “Go stand next to Sam, Jared.”

Jared nodded, moving to stand next to his twin, leaning over to kiss Sam. Dean moved behind Jared, positioning him exactly how he wanted him, and entered him slowly. Dean let out a moan as his cock was surrounded in tight heat, better than anything he had felt to date.

Sam and Jared were still kissing, one of Jared’s hands moving to wrap around Sam’s cock, while Sam did the same to Jared.

“Fuck, Dean, so good,” Jared moaned, resting his head against Sam’s as Dean fucked him at a maddenly slow pace.

Dean knew that he had never done anything that made him feel like this before, had never been with anyone who felt like he was made to perfectly fit Dean. Dean’s groaned, thinking about what it would feel like when he fucked Sam as well, wondering if it would feel just as perfect.

“God, so perfect,” Jensen moaned, his thrusts into Sam intensifying. His hands were holding onto Sam’s hips tightly, and he knew that there would be bruises there when he was done, but he didn’t care, nothing had felt so right before.

“Jensen, please, more,” Sam whined, “harder.”  
Jensen’s thrusts increased, his hips moving faster and faster as he pounded into Sam. He bit down on Sam’s neck, causing his younger brother to scream in pleasure. “So good, Baby Boy, so damn perfect. Gonna fuck you again and again, Sammy.”

“Yes, yes, please, Jensen, you and Dean, want you to fuck me all the time, wanna be your Good Boy,” Sam said, the words coming out in a rushed tone.

Dean’s thrusts into Jared increased, hearing Sam saying that he wanted to be their Good Boy was driving him mad with lust. He leaned in, biting down gently on Jared’s earlobe before whispering, “You gonna be our Good Boy too, Jay? Gonna let me and Jensen fuck you whenever we feel like it?”

Jared nodded against him, moaning in pleasure, promising that he would always be theirs. Dean could see Jared’s hand moving faster and faster on Sam’s cock, and knew that Sam was probably doing the same to Jared. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jared moaned, before letting out a strangled yell as he came all over Sam’s hand and the back of the couch. His inner muscles tightened around Dean, causing Dean to come hard inside him.

Jensen groaned, his orgasm hitting him hard. He slammed into Sam a few more times, as his cock emptied inside of him. He could feel Sam begin to shake, and chuckled against his neck as Sam began to curse as his orgasm ripped through his body.

They rested like that for a while, Jared and Sam draped against the back of the couch, Dean and Jensen draped over them. The room was filled with the sounds of soft panting and content moans.   
\---

A little later, after they had cleaned up the room and eaten some lunch, Dean found himself alone with Sam. He licked his lips, watching his younger brother closely. He could tell when Sam realized he was staring, the way he swallowed hard and licked his lips before moving to straddle Dean’s lap.

Dean rested his hands on Sam’s ass, as his younger brother leaned in to kiss him, their cocks rubbing together through their jeans. He held Sam against him tightly, drawing a moan from Sam’s mouth as the friction worked them both up. He pulled away from Sam’s mouth, laughing a bit at the moan of loss that came from Sam. “Get undressed, Sammy,” he whispered, unzipping his jeans and shoving them down his hips. 

Sam complied quickly, standing in front of Dean naked, his cock hard and ready for action. He let out a moan when he felt Dean’s fingers at his hole, teasing the ring of muscle.

“You want it so bad, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean asked, slipping two fingers inside his still slick passage. “Want my cock inside you.”

Sam nodded, not trusting his voice, causing Dean to grin. Dean pulled him back on top of his lap, and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as Dean grabbed him by the hips. Sam could feel the tip of Dean’s cock brushing against his opening and rocked down against it, moaning in pleasure as Dean filled him. Dean’s hands tightened on him, raising and lowering him along his length. Like with Jensen it felt like Dean was made perfectly to fit inside him, made to fill him up in just the right way.

Dean was in heaven, the way Sammy was riding him was driving him mad with want. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on before in his life. Sammy had his head thrown back, his hands holding on to Dean for dear life as he road Dean’s cock like a pro. Dean rocked his hips upwards, forcing his cock into Sam harder and deeper. He could tell that Sammy was loving this, the sounds of pleasure that were coming from his brother’s mouth were driving him mad. 

Dean knew this wasn’t going to last long, and wanted to make Sam come for him before he came. He angled his hips, making sure that his cock would hit Sam’s prostate on each thrust. He reached up and pinched at Sam’s nipples, causing his brother to moan even louder. 

“Oh, fuck, Dean,” Sam moaned, his body shaking as he came hard all over Dean’s chest, his cock completely untouched. He could feel Dean’s orgasm hit him, could feel his hot seed filling him. Sam collapsed against Dean, his head resting on his shoulder as he panted, trying to catch his breath. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sammy. God, you know I do.”  
\---

While Sam and Dean were upstairs in the bedroom, Jensen and Jared were alone in the kitchen. Jared had decided he needed to feel Jensen inside of him and had undid his pants, bending over the table invitingly. Jensen hadn’t needed to be asked twice, and had quickly gotten himself out, thrusting into Jared hard and fast.

Jensen was loving the sounds that came from Jared’s mouth, the small little pleads to go faster, harder, deeper, to give him more. Jensen laughed, pounding into Jared, his mouth latched onto the side of his neck, marking him as his. He wrapped one hand tightly around Jared’s cock, stroking him fast in time with his thrusts into him. 

“God, Baby, never giving you up. Gonna fuck you forever, Jay,” he whispered, peppering Jared’s neck with licks and kisses. “Hope you don’t mind, Little Brother.”

“Yours, Jensen, I’m yours. God, please, don’t stop, never stop,” Jared was whimpering, his body shaking with want.

Jensen bit down on his shoulder hard, the shock of pain going straight to Jared’s cock, causing his orgasm to hit him hard and fast. Jensen came hard, his cock spilling inside of Jared, before collapsing against his back, holding on for dear life.  
\---

John came home from his hunt, tired and exhausted, but wanting to see his boys and make sure they were okay. His eyes widened when he saw them. Sam and Jared were naked and curled around each other, Jared’s head resting on Sam’s chest, while Sam ran his hands up and down Jared’s back. The two of them were on the floor at Dean and Jensen’s feet. Dean and Jensen were leaning against each other, kissing passionately, Dean’s hand down the front of Jensen’s pants, obviously pleasuring him. One of Jensen’s hands was in Dean’s hair, the other down the back of his jeans, massaging his ass.

John backed his way to the door, silently leaving his boys in peace. He knew that the rest of the world wouldn’t understand, hell he barely did, but for the first time in his memory, his boys looked content, looked happy, and who was he to interfere. How could he take that from them, they gave up so much living the kind of lives they did and only really had each other. 

John was happy for them, he just wished he hadn’t had to see it.


End file.
